Unexpected Visitor
by IceDragonMist
Summary: Shizuru Fujino is in love, that's to be expected since she's in love with Natsuki Kuga. Shizuru decides to take a visit to her lover's home and spend the day with her. But she is shocked by what she finds out! One-Shot NatxNaoxShizuru


Clamier: I own this story

Disclamier: I don't own anything of Mai-Hime

CopyRight 2011 by IceDragonMist

* * *

><p>It was a remarkably cool summer day when Shizuru thought it might be a good idea to spend time with the girl she incredibly loved so. She took it upon herself to make up a nice lunch for her and Natsuki, and make a surprise visit to the young woman's home. Shizuru gracefully exited her home with lunchboxes in hand and a bright terrific smile on her face. As she walked the blocks to get to her girlfriends home a tiny thought struck her in the back of her mind…<em> (TODAY YOU'LL BE MINE! I SHALL HAVE YOU NATSUKI, IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE!) <em>

With that thought set in her mind it was enough motivation and confidence for the older woman to take charge of her inner most desires but of course wishing that Natsuki felt the same. It had been almost a year since they started dating, fully being out in the open with each other and sharing their most private confessions. They had already shared a deep loving bond on the treads of friendship but much has changed since the two became so much more.

Shizuru still continually skipped (not actually skipping) down the street nearing the home of her girlfriend. As she walked into the entrance of Natsuki's building, she couldn't help but notice the giant-sized mirror that hung on the wall in the lobby. Shizuru decided to take a once-look over at herself. She ruffled her auburn tresses giving her hair a distinct look, as well as smoothing out her light purple-colored blouse and straightening out her black and white checkered skirt. With that bright smile shinning through, being very pleased with outfit and hair she walked over to the elevator, heels clicking in toe to a reasonable tone.

Shizuru stepped onto the awaiting elevator quickly pressing the button to her lover's floor. The doors closed and the elevator started moving upwards, as it did Shizuru began to hum along to the music coming from the hidden stereo within the elevator, she was in a way literally floating on air and to her delight she got to Natsuki's floor quite hastily_._

**DING!**

_(Yay! I'm finally here! I can't wait to see her beautiful face, her gorgeous eyes, her lushes' lips and her…!) _Shizuru's face flared up due to intoxication in hopes of seeing Natsuki's wonderfully fit body, not to mention other aspects of her body. Shizuru took a moment to compose herself, before walking out of the elevator.

Once she got it together she walked down the hall nearing Natsuki's door she could barely contain her excitement in hopes of today's events. Shizuru took a spare key she had (secretly) made for Natsuki's apartment out of the tiny pocket along side of her skirt. She put the key in the lock turning slowly till she heard it click. Shizuru opened the door quietly as to not startle her blue-haired lover.

But as she walkedinto the fully-sized apartment she took notice that Natsuki was nowhere in sight._ (Oh! She must still be sleeping. She's so adorable when she sleeps, she looks so cuddly) _Shizuru blushed and smiled widely as she reminisced of previous encounters of a sleeping Natsuki. As she walked to the left in the direction of her girlfriend's bedroom she could overhear disturbing noises. The sounds got louder as she got closer to the door. Shizuru stayed right outside of the door inching her ear ever so closely up against the door.

"Uh! Natsuki! Stop!"

"I can't stop… its too tight."

"Don't push it... AHH! Natsuki… it hurts!"

"I'm sorry but I can't stop now. Just… uh… hold on a little longer."

The voices and sounds coming from Natsuki's room where enough to make Shizuru's head spin. Her eyes widened her heart began to race as she could feel the overwhelming of jealousy looming within her. Her body tensed and she swallowed hard, as she painstakingly continued to listen. _(No… Natsuki wouldn't do that to me... would she?) _Shizuru shook her head furiously her eyebrows furrowed. _(No I trust her it can't be what I'm thinking. But… whose voice is that?) _Shizuru wondered as she kept on listing through the door.

"Don't pull it! Don't pull it… UGH! It's so tight on the inside."

"Natsuki… I'm sorry. I never… mmhp! I never did this before." Shizuru could hear the other girl's voice as she moaned and whimpered about. Shizuru bit her bottom lip and tightened her fists, clenching them tightly that her knuckles turned white, but her eyes were filled with anger. Somehow she couldn't pull herself away just yet as the "pleasurable" sounds continued.

"Turn around Nao." _(Wait. Nao…? As in Nao Yuuki?! It couldn't be. Those two are still barely even friends; they're always at each other's throats.) _

"If you turn this way, it won't hurt as much."

"Are you sure Natsuki?"

"Trust me. I've done this before." As she heard Natsuki say that, she could feel her heart breaking. She was about to burst into tears but had to reassure herself once more that it's probably not what she thinks is going on.

"Okay. I trust you. UHH! NATSUKI! IT'S HURTING SO MUCH!"

"Just relax Nao. Take a deep breath in. It'll be over soon… then… _AHGH! _…then you'll feel better."

"UH! NATSUKI! It's not gonna fit. WAIT NATSUKI DON'T!"

"Here bite on this. And hold on tighter to me!"

"MMPPHHHHH!"

"I'll make it fit! GRRR!"

"MMPPHHH!"

"KEEP HOLDING IT! I'M ALMOST THERE! ALMOST!" Hearing Natsuki yell out like that was enough to push Shizuru over the edge, she was mortified by the sounds and noises she was hearing she was seething to the point where she kicked opened the bedroom door nearly knocking it from its frame and hinges.

**BAM!**

"DAMMITNATSUKIWHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOING?!" Shizuru blazed right into the room shouting, screaming her head off that her words seemed to string together.

"SHIZURU?!" "FUJINO?!" Both Nao and Natsuki spoke out in unison as they were both shocked but Shizuru barging in.

"Shizuru? How did you get in here?"

"DON'T BOTHER ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NATSUKI KUGA?!"

"I'm helping Nao! AND STOP YELLING! Geez, you're gonna get me evicted if you keep that up."

"Yeah Fujino relax."

"How can I relax when you two are— Huh?" To her surprise, when she opened her eyes that she had been tightly shutting as she yelled her head off, she saw that it wasn't what she was thinking at all. In fact something she would have never guessed on her own that Natsuki would even be doing.

"T-this is what you… were helping with?" Shizuru pointed to Nao with her jaw slightly slacked. Natsuki had a weak smile and blushed a bit.

"Yeah… but I was having a problem."

"Yeah that's cause you don't know what the hell you're doing." Nao quickly snapped.

"Hey I've done this before! It's not my fault you—

"WHAT?! You saying I'm fat Kuga?!"

"NO! But your mouth sure is. I WAS GONNA SAY! It's not MY fault you bought a stupid mini dress that's two sizes too small!" Natsuki yelled back as she tugged at the dress. Nao slapped her hand away and crossed her arms.

"You said you would make it fit." She huffed. Natsuki groaned and rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to Shizuru, who seem to have a blank look on her face.

"Shizuru? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm just great… heh heh ahh…"

"SHIZURU?!" Shizuru fell backwards onto the floor. Apparently even the site of another woman with Natsuki and touching each other; was all too much for the red-eyed beauty to handle. So she fainted, and Natsuki quickly rushed to her side. She held her girlfriend in her arms gently slapping her cheeks.

"Come on wake up. Snap out of it."

"Is she dead?" Nao carelessly asked.

"Of course not! Can you be anymore rude?" Nao gritted her teeth and walked up behind Natsuki.

"I'll show you RUDE!"

**WACK!**

Nao knocked Natsuki square in the head, making her fall right next to a passed out Shizuru. Nao huffed and started to walk out the door.

"What… did… you… hit… me… for?" A dazed Natsuki weakly asked.

"Because you're an idiot and so is she! You both are annoying. Thanks for your help Kuga." And with that Nao left, feeling very unaccomplished of course.

"Uh… you're welcome… you ungrateful little… UGH! My head!"


End file.
